Hikaru No Genius
by Windying
Summary: AU OC/OCC – Hikaru was a genius child with IQ over 200. yet, he kept it a secret from everyone, including his family. No one know about it, that is until he stumble upon an annoying ghost that happen to be a GO genius and is 1000 years old. Yep, as expected, life is just getting started. In both good ways and bad ways. ON-HOLD AS OF NOVEMBER 2013. Anyone an use the ideas.


Title: Hikaru no Genius

Author: Windying

Summary: AU + OC/OCC – Hikaru was a genius child with IQ over 200. yet, he kept it a secret from everyone, including his family. No one know about it, that is until he stumble upon an annoying ghost that happen to be a GO genius and is 1000 years old. Yep, as expected, life is just getting started. In both good ways and bad ways.

Notes: since this is an AU, alternative universe, none or not all of the character will be in characters and things happen differently. For started, it happen 13 years later than the manga and anime far to the future. Is like 2015 now. So nothing is original.

Warning: there will be situation that is similar to the original one. This is BxB, BoyXBoy, Yaoi or have homosexual in it. Don't like, don't read. Read at your own expenses.

Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go does not belong to me or will ever be. The character's name and settlement's name all belong to the rightful author of Hikaru No Go. I simply use them for my own imagination. Thanks the author for creating Hikaru No Go. I don't make anything with this except the fun and excitement.

←0°0—0°0 0°0—0°0→

Chapter One:

POV no Hikaru:

6PM: Shindou's House

I'm bored. There isn't anything to do at all. Right now I just wanna go to grandpa's house and use his computer, which isn't possible right now. Wanna know why? Well, I will tell you anyway. My brother is coming home for the first time in three years. His name is Shouhen. Shindou Shouhen. 19 years old. And is already a successful business owner. Shouhen was what you would called a genius. With IQ of 180 and way too handsome for his own good.

At the age of 15, he convinced both mom and dad to let him go to U.S. two years later, he called saying that he had complete both high school and college there already. How? Well, who do you think he is? Both mom and dad was shock, except grandpa and me. Because I already know how smart aniki is.

Things are still mystery to me on how in the world does 2 common people have married and given birth to 2 genius. Not that they know that is 2 genius and not only one. Of course, they won't know because they never seem me with a computer or doing anything that stand out. I am not my brother. I don't like attention and commotion like my brother. Of course, my brother knows that I'm smarter than him, but for some reason, he never tell anyone anything.

With the exception of grandpa and aniki, no one knows that I, Shindou Hikaru is a genius who happen to be a hacker and cracker by the name of Starlight. Hahaha, grandpa's properly very proud of having 2 genius grandchild and wanting to kept it a secret or something.

If mom and dad knows that I'm a hacker and cracker, first thing first, mom would properly faint. And dad would be so shock that he have a heart-attack. After all, all my life I have been acting like a dumb ass punk. Although, there was a time that dad accidentally saw me solving a calculus equations in ten seconds flat and fainted.

That was 5 years ago. Not that I blame him, after all, I was only 9 years old then. The calculus equations was from aniki's textbook that aniki secretly brought. How do I know? Well, guess what? I caught him. Yep. I caught him sneaking the textbook to his room when mom and dad was seating in the couch when dad was reading a file of documents. And that was when I was only seven years old.

Flashback:

"Aniki? What are you doing?" I asked when I saw him sneaking upstairs while my brother froze on the spot like a mouse caught in a snake's eyes.

"Hikaru. Nothing. Don't worry about it" He said. Like hell am I going to believe that.

"Aniki" I say in a warning tone, which only happen when I don't want to be lied to, a tone that says 'tells the truth if you don't want me to called mom'.

"Fine. I bought a textbook and wanna read it now" He say, knowing that I would keep it a secret if I wanna know what it was.

"I want to see it too". I whine. Knowing that my brother will let me, after he is a doting brother.

"Really? You read it with me? Ohhh Hikaru" He say it in delighted.

"Hai, aniki" I say while smiling innocently. Which happen to look like a puppy that has just got her treats.

"Well then, come on" He usher me toward his room while smiling like an idiot.

Walking toward his room with him holding the door, he walk in and sit on his bed. His room was larger than mine with two book shelves of book that happen to be all textbook of all kinds of things. Like for example, there's a book on how to develop lightbolt without lightbolt. Which mean created from sketch.

"Aniki. Show me what you buy onegai" I say sweetly at him, which work instantly. Smiling, he take out three large book with the sized of a thousand pages.

"What is that?" I asked innocently like I didn't know what it was. Of course I know what it was. I learned how to read both english and japanese alphabets by heart when I was just three years old already. Kanji is another thing though, It take me five months just to memorize one thousands kanji. Not that my parents know that I know how to read thousand of kanji already. After all, how in the world does a four years old kids read and write better than a full adult?

"This? This is a textbook on calculus in one variable and then two variables and then multicross variable" He said it like he know that I know what he meant, which I do and don't.

"How do you do them?" I asked with a hint of curiosity and seriousness.

"Well let's see" He said while opening the first textbook which is the thickest one. He gesture for me to come seat with him on the floor. Sesting with aniki beside me, I read the first chapter with him quietly. We don't want mom or dad to see that I was reading with aniki.

By the times that mom called us to dinner, me and aniki has already got to chapter five of calculus single variable. While I go downstair with aniki holding me in his chest, we giggle from the stairs to the dinner room, making mom curious.

"What is funny Shouhen and Hikaru?" She asked.

Before aniki can answer mom, I already answer them.

"Mommy! Aniki says that he's going' to take me to see his school tomorrow for the festival!" I lied. Well, not really lying because there is a festival tomorrow but then again, aniki didn't mention it to our parents yet.

"Festival?" Mom asked confusedly while dad drink his tea quietly staring at us like is the first time they seen us.

"Hai!" I nearly shouted, wanting them to think that I'm very exciting. Which is half truth. I was excited, but not for the festival. I was excited that aniki sure the textbook with me. Because it was challenging.

"Shouhen? How come you never mention anything about the festival to your dad and me?" My mom asked confusedly.

"Ahh... I must have forget to mom" Shouhen answer weakly while looking at me. I know what he wanna asked me and just smile brightly at him. Which make him grin all the way and snuggle me deeply into his chest, nearly killing me from it.

""Aniki... I can't breath. I whine exaggeratedly, which make dad mad because there's tears in my eyes.

"Shou! Let your brother down right now before you killed him!" He shout quietly, which make aniki let me go so I'm grateful.

"Date... dad, Hikaru's too sweetly and cute and adorable and sweet and adorable that make me wanna squeeze him tightly!" Aniki answer with eyes of a puppy at dad.

Dad know that shouhen-nii is an idiot brother so he just signed out loudly while I decided that if I want to lived till my next birthday then I better get away from him. So I run to my dad side and hid behind him looking at aniki.

"Hikaru..." he said sadly with tears in his eyes, making him look like an abandoned puppy. Shouhen shindou was what you would called a pretty boy, however, never judge a book by its covered because my aniki is one hell strong guys. At the age of 15. He has both the brain and the muscle, making him so famous that all tokyo high school knows him. He is after the karate champion for three years straight.

Even the high school students learned to never get in his way. The teacher look up to him like he's a god. However, there is one thing thats a mystery to me was why he didn't have any enemy at all. Is it because he's too handsome and smart or is it because he's nice to anyone who is nice to him?

I have no clue.

"Aniki no baka" I whine with tears on my eyes while hiding behind dads back.

Seeing that I was about to cry, aniki panic.

"Hikaru! What's wrong ? Did I hug you too tight? Did I hurt you?" shouhen-nii panic coming at me in tears while looking like a puppy in tears.

"I forgive you if you buy me ramen tomorrow at the festival" I said to aniki with tears in my eyes.

"Okay! I'll buy you ramen and takoyaki ball and piggy back ride you all the way!" Aniki exclaim loudly, making my mom laugh and dad rolled his eyes.

"Okay people, seat down. Eat your dinner before it gets cold" . Mom say happily. While everyone sit down, dad grabbed me to sit beside him so that aniki can't hug me again. This happen almost every day that is like a routine in the family. While occasionally I sit with aniki bec use it simply make him happy. Not that I'm not happy. Just the opposite.

After that, Saturday come and we went to the festival. Truths to his words, aniki did what he just said to the point of annoyed.

Flashback end*

Staring into the ceiling while waiting for my brother, I can't help but hope that aniki is still the same. After all, I changes way too much that if you compare me to my younger to the me right now, you'll never know that's the same at the same times, I hope that he had mature enough not to embarrass me like a kid. After all, I'm 12 years old now, turning 13 soon.

I remember the fight we had before he left to US. I remember yelling at him I remember our make up. I remember everything.

Flashback;

It was a friday afternoon, school had just got out. Me and Akari were planning to go for ramen with our classmate. When we get to the gate, Shouhen-nii was there with a whole bunch of female surrounding him as chatting, squawking and signing can be heard.

"What is going on?" I asked innocently, like i didn't know who it was at the gate. I can smell the answer from miles away.

"Hikaru!" A shout was heard as the crowd dispage forming a way as shouhen-nii make his way toward us.

"Aniki!" I yell as if it confirmed what I was thinking. Before I can do anything, aniki has already huge me so tight that I swear, if he doesn't let go right now, I am going the kill him. As if sensing my mood, aniki let go and look at me smiling like an idiot.

"Hehehe" Aniki smile like a creep and an idiot combine.

"Hikaru! I miss you so much. Why didn't you answer my phone called?" He asked. Aniki has just come back from a camp with the school to Kyoto and I didn't want to let him have his head to big, so I refrain from calling him. Although, my cellphone is full of messages from him. And not to mention miss calls.

"Aniki no baka! You left without telling me and you expect me to forgive you easily? No way!" I yell at him faking a teardrop on my face. Yep, that did the trick since he look like the world has just end.

"Datte, you were sleeping so soundly and i didn't want to wake you up" he whine. yeah right, like I'll believe you that easily.

"Humph!" I turned and walk away from him.

"Hikaru!" both aniki and Akari exclaim running after me.

"Hikaru! Gomenasai"! aniki cry after me while I just walk away.

"Hikaru! wait for me" Akari called out. making me pause, I totally forgot about her.

"Sorry, Akari. it seems like we won't be going to ramen after all" I said when she catch up to me.

"No, is okay. maybe next time then" she said and then walk away.

"Hikaru! matte" aniki pout when he come up to me. like hell am I going to wait for you, I glared coldly at him, making his shoulder slyly flinch.

I was just playing mad but for some reason, aniki always stay away from me when I'm not in the mood. Especially when he noticed that my eyes are killing everyone who come close to me. However, it seems like today is one of those exceptional days since aniki is desperate for me to forgive him.

"Fine, I forgive you if you take me to grandpa's house tomorrow for a sleepover. And of course, you're staying with me" I said, given him no option to back out. Aniki doesn't like sleepover and he didn't like to talk to grandpa because he always make him play Go against him, shoulder slumping. He gave in.

"Hai. I'll go with you to grandpa's house" he said sadly.

knowing that I got my way, I was thinking of what to do when I noticed that aniki was getting more groommy. so I did the only thing that I can make him happy. I smile brightly and ran to his chest, hugging him tightly.

"Yeppe!" I exaggerated. He froze for a minute, which confused me because I thought that he'll be happy, and then he hug me back. That's when I noticed that he's acting weird.

Normally, he would smile and hug me tight like an idiot but this time, he just hug me. not tightly but just tight enough.

"well, lets go home" I said, breaking the silent. he himself knows that I know that he's acting weird so he can only nod while we walk toward home as Akari went with our classmate to the ramen shop.

"Okay, you can stop pretending now aniki" I drop the bomb right away.

"Tell me what is wrong aniki" I demanded.

Aniki froze for a minute before looking at me desperately.I can see it in his eyes, confuse and desperation, and hope?

"Hikaru, I want to go to American for school there" he told me. I know that he wanted to go so it isn't very surprise me because aniki can speak fluent english without fear. unlike me, I hid the fact that I can speak and write in more than one languages, aniki is an open genius.

"what? i thought that you wanna be a doctor?" I asked innocently, because I know that aniki also study to be a doctor.

"I...I..." he started but then stuttered again.

"you what aniki?" I asked impatiently.

"I can't take the sight of blood!" he yelled loudly with both hands on his face, which surprise me because I never thought that aniki can be so weak and strong at the same time. I nearly laugh but didn't.

"Then what do you wanna be if not a doctor?" I asked as aniki eyes' lite up. wow... so he's waiting for this question huh.

"I want to be a business man. I wanna make a big company and then have you work with me in it and then I want you to be the president of that company!" He suddenly declared.

"Aniki. are you serious? what are you thinking huh?" I asked impatiently. Surely aniki knows that I don't want to be in spot light and don't like to be in spot light at all.

"I know that you don't like to be in spot light but I wanna work with you" aniki said sadly. then suddenly, an idea pop out of my head. which aniki should be careful of, more than one way.

"Nee, aniki. how about this. I have a plan. we can work together but I'm not going to work in the same company as you but I can help you with something else" I said proudly and confidently.

"what is the plan?" he asked curiously. while I just smirk which cause aniki to pause.

"I'll tell you when we get to grandpa's house tonight after you win against grandpa. And only if you win" I added before walking toward our house. which is coming in sight.

"okay!" he said excitedly as we walk to the door and aniki use the key to open it.

"Tadaima!" both of us yell into the house when he open the door.

"Ahh, Hikaru and Shou. Welcome home" my mom called from the kitchen; her favorite spot.

"Mom, where's dad?" I asked. Normally by now dad would be back from work and sitting in the couch sipping beer but he was no where on sight. So he properly has overtime.

"Ah. your dad has to go buy some new clothes so he left just a minute before both of you got home" mom said.

"Aahh, I see then me and aniki's going to get ready for grandpa" I suddenly said with a inner smirk.

"Ohh, Shou's going with you? " she asked confusedly. Normally, aniki would fight not wanting to go and sulk so she's confuse.

"Yep. nii-chan's going for the sleepover with me" I declare happily. After all, things are going to be fun soon when I told aniki the plan.

"Okay, then. Make sure that you have everything ready when your dad got home alright?" she reply back as she went back to working in the kitchen.

"Hai!" we both called and went to our room to get ready. I was faster so I finish first and went to aniki's room.

"Aniki?" I knock on his door, which is one room away from mine.

"Hikaru? come in" he said as i open the door and when inside. His room is still the same, except that there are more bookshelves and more textbook and folder in it, making his room look smaller than mine.

"Aniki. can I borrow some of your textbook and one folder?" I asked innocently.

"Sure. What are you going to use them for?" he asked curiously.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" I smirk and reply back playfully.

"Hikaru!" he suddenly yelled loudly before hugging me.

"No fair! I wanna know now" he said whining like a kid.

"Just wait til we're at grandpa's house and you'll know" I said while smiling secretly. Which make aniki blush. Why? I have no clue. And I don't care at the moment.

"Hmm... can you bring two more book with you aniki?" I asked as I grabbed two more and point to the other two book that I want aniki to bring.

"Okay" He said as he grabbed the two book that I point to and then look at me surprisely.

Knowing what aniki wanting to asked I just smile and put a finger to my lips, telling him to be quiet and don't asked me. He froze for a minute before clearing his throat and nodding at me.

By the time that dad got home, me and aniki already got everything ready and was waiting for him in the couch. I sit on the floor while aniki seat behind me on the couch as I was looking at the folder and organizing them.

"Hikaru, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Huh? Ohh, I'm organizing the folder before we got to grandpa's place" I answer, like he didn't already know that. I was expecting a come back but all I hear was an okay and then quiet. Aniki isn't the quiet type so it make me curious as to why did he stop talking all of a sudden.

Turning around, I found aniki frozen and staring at me like a deer got in the spotlight. What is he doing, kept freezing like that? I am very curious.

"Aniki?" I asked quietly. No answer.

"Aniki?" Louder this time. Still frozen.

"Aniki!" I half shout. Then he blink and is like he just noticed that he's face is nearly touch my nose and blush. Is he embarrassed or something? What in the world is wrong with him this time. I wondered.

"Aniki, what's wrong?" I asked half curious half worried.

"Huh? On nothing, I was just thinking" He lied and I can tell. How because one, he isn't looking at me. Two, he had his hand clenched tight. Three, he's pale. Four, he stiffen again. Five, he...

One thing I know for sure, aniki is a bad liar. Especially when he lied to me.

"Aniki" I stated but before I can finished or said anything else, my dad interrupted us.

"Hikaru, Shouhen. Come on. Let's go. Dads waiting for us. You guys have everything ready?" He asked snapping both me and aniki to our feet.

"Hai" We both answer as we make our way to the car with our stuff.

"Hikaru, what were you going to asked me earlier" Aniki asked as we seat ourselves in the back seats while dad drive us to grandpa's house.

"I tell you when we get there" I answer half joking, half serious.

Smiling, aniki look happy once again as I make my decision on telling him me plan, only this time with more secrets. Aniki will never know what's in storage for him.

By the times that we reaches grandpa's house, I has already daze off to dreamland. I think I have a dream but what? I forgot and don't remember them. And I don't care about it.

Getting out of the car, Shou-nii went to the back of the car and grabbed our stuff while I ran to the door completely excited.

"Grandpa!" I called out when I forcefully slide the door open, taking off my shoes in the process.

"Hikaru! Over here" Grandpa called from the kitchen. I ran to him just as he was pouring tea into three cups, as if knowing that there will be three people.

"Grandpa!" I shouted while running to hug him close.

"Hikaru, how are my favorite grandson's doing?" He asked grinning. I swear, aniki properly learn to grin and smile like an idiot from gramps.

"Hi, grandfather" Aniki greeted when he come to the kitchen.

"Hey, Shouhen. So, I was right" Grandpa say.

"Right with what?" Aniki asked.

"I have a feeling that you'll be here today. That's why prepare three cups of tea and the goban ready" Grandpa said like he had expected he question already.

"Ahh, souka". Aniki reply back a little shaken. Sometimes, we both found ourselves shivering from grandpa's intuition. Which we learned that is always right so far. which is farther scarier.

"Okay, that's that. Grandpa, can we eat before you guys start playing" Asked seriously since I know that once those two idiot start playing, it will last for at least five hours before they finished.

"That fine" Answered grandpa knowing that he can't say no to me. He barely say no. Only when I asked for money that he sometimes say no, saying that my mom wouldn't be happy that he's spoiling me too much, since aniki already spoil me enough as is it. Not that I minded at all.

In fact, I like the way that grandpa treat me very well, after, there aren't a lot of people who treat their grandson like a genius yet normal and respected at the same time. There are those that are afraid of it, but respect? Grands the only one that I knew.

After dinner, aniki and gramps were on the goban, while I was on gramps laptop, typing fast like mad. If people saw me typing this fast, they properly will think that I'm trying to destroy grandpa laptop. However, if gramps take a look at it, he'll properly think that I'm typing a bunches of random numbers and letter. And if aniki look at what I'm typing, he'll yelled at me for doing something like this. After all, he knew what is happening at least a little.

Not that he can stop me anyway. Nope, he can't and he wouldn't. But that somehow didn't happened today.

As I was typing like mad, I noticed that someone was tracing me from somewhere so I panic a little. no, not a little, a lot because the tracing is pretty fast this time.

"Shit!" I cursed drawing aniki's attention.

"Hikaru? What's wrong?" Aniki asked from the goban.

"Shit! Someone's tracing me?" I answered back without thinking.

"What?! Hikaru what are you doing?" Aniki asked worriedly and anxiously. Appearingly, aniki knows that anything to do with tracing isn't good.

"Aniki. Shut up. I need to concentrated right now!" I yelled back. And that make aniki shut up as well as abandon the game with grandpa.

Making his way toward me faster than I care, he sit beside me while watching slowly killing the tracing route and attacking the other line with virus at the same time. I could have swear that I heard aniki gasped for air as he watch me but I wasn't paying attention to him so, I can't confirmed him with that.

As time passed by, which is only a minute and a half, I was already panting from the challenge that my other opponent has given me. Judging by the program code and structure, it seem like there are at least five of them constantly attacking me. But hell, they aren't fast enough as I launch my last attack with a surprise presents for them. In five second top, all activities from the other side creast as I erased all traits of me ever being there off the face of planet earth. It took just five second.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. What I noticed then is aniki panting hard beside me while still watching the laptop in my lap.

"H-hikaru, what were you doing just now?" Aniki asked shakingly. Properly still shock from the number of attacks from the other side.

"Oh that? I was checking the police archive when suddenly someone hack in from Korea and tried to steal a couple of file. Not that I let then" I said like is a normal thing.

"What? How did you know that is from Korea? And what were you doing with the police archives?" Asked aniki with wild eyes, now looking at me in worried.

"Don't worry aniki. I erase all trace of me in there. And how do I know is from korea? Because there are the same group that attack Thailand, China, and Russia's supercomputer in the last five months. Stolen almost every top secrets data and damaging the network there for three months straight. I wonder how much do the lost then?" I reply back confidently because I know that aiki know about the news, after all, even FBI and CIA and OPS and who know what other international organizations are involved in. Is all over the news for months.

Aniki just let out a sigh as I explain. I can tell that he's still worry though.

"Don't worry aniki. I know what I'm doing. The only one that can properly trace me are the UN or from the Pentagon, which I haven't even started to attack yet. I know how much I can take before the limit. 't worry aniki" I said.

"Fine. I will stop being worry but, Hikaru, please don't do anything that will make mom or dad cry. We don't want the international police at our doorstep" Aniki half joke.

"Hai hai ha". I reply back as I restarted the laptop.

"Now, what are you doing now?" Aniki asked suspiciously.

"Huh? writing a programs for the i-technology" I answer back.

"I-technology?" Asked aniki confusedly.

"Yeah, iphone, ipod, ipad, android phone, and the likes. If you know what I mean" I answer back with a innocent smirk.

"Of course I know what they are. What I don't get is why are you writing it?" Aniki counter back.

"That's because I'm the one that designed the model for them. Of course, in grandpa's name. That is." I told aniki.

"What?! How come I didn't know that?" He almost shouted while asking.

"Because you didn't asked. And because aniki's an idiot. And also because you always make up excuses to not come here" I answer back firmly.

"Ehh? Hikaru's being mean, grandpa!" Aniki whine.

"Hahaha! Well, shou-chan, Hikaru's kinda right, you know. After all, all you being doing is running away from here while Hikaru was playing me and work at the same time" Grandpa told him.

"What? No fair! You guys are ganging up on me" Aniki pout.

"No we're not. Now then, aniki, are you going to stop pouting and listen for the plan? Or do you not want to know" I answer back, knowing that I should distract aniki before grandpa make him play that old-man's game again.

"Ohh yeah. I forgot about that" Aniki answer back making me rolled my eyes, sometimes I wonder if aniki really is a genius.

"What plan Hikaru?" Asked grandpa suspiciously. After all, any plan that I made is known for their 100% craziness and grandpa know it. However, it seems like aniki didn't know that though. Not that I'm going to tell him the full plan.

I didn't answer right away, instead, I went to the room where we left our stuff and grabbed out the folder and went to grandpa's room. A minute later, I was back with a folder, pen, documents, and something else that make aniki curious.

Sitting down with aniki and grandpa in the front pouch, where aniki and gramps are playing go. I was about to open the folder but something in the air stop me. I felt like there's someone watching us, or more like me very tensely and discreetly. Closing and putting all the stuff away, I look at gramps and he nodd, indicated that he noticed them too. Aniki might not though.

"All righty. Shouhen, help me take the goban into the living room and we're play there. Hikaru, do you want to play with us?" Grandpa's asked. I know that he's just making a front so I pertain to mock him and tilt my head thinking.

"Ohh, come on Hikaru. Onegai ne ne" Before I can say anything, aniki was begging me already, making my inner thoughts smirk evilly. With a sign, I said fine and follow them inside with all the necessary.

Closing the door to grandpa's study room with grandpa and aniki, aniki was surprised that we're not going to the living room but here instead. He was about to open his mouth to questions us when I shot him a look that literally said: shut up and be quiet. So he close his mouth and pout.

"Grandpa, since when did you noticed them?" I asked right away knowing that grandpa is the one that noticed them first. Sometimes whenever I come over, I always noticed that we're being watch so I always act like a normal kids and play go with grandpa but I got bored fast so I didn't bothered trying to be on guard at all.

When I wants to write out programs, I always make sure to killed all signal coming to the house and only have one signal going outside, one that is unconstructable for others. And when someone is trying to hack the system, they will be more than sorry for ever trying, because the firewall that I built for grandpa almost matches those from the Pentagon and the UN. Not that those idiot of a hackers knows that.

Those that are smart enough, try it once and they know their levels but those that don't know when to quit, they got a surprise presents that might give them nightmares for months.

And now, it felt like there's more than one group watching us, so I put my guard on, with this level of watching, there's nothing I can do except making it look more natural. My expertise.

"I noticed them watching more intense right after you finish that attack of yours while I was cleaning the goban from the game that Shouhen and me were playing" Grandpa told us. That long ago? shit!

"Aniki, did you noticed that we're being watched?" I asked.

"Yeah, I noticed that we're being follow ever since we left the house" Aniki answered.

"I see. So, it wasn't my imagination huh. Aniki, the plan that I'm going to tell you involved a lot of times and efforts. I want you to know something first. This plan will take determination and efforts to make it bloom so if you're not ready. Now's the time for you to back out" I informed seriously.

For some reason, when my tone turn serious, aniki and grandpa always flinch and get pale a little, okay a lot. Especially aniki.

"Hikaru, you're scary when you're serious" Aniki exaggerated.

Whatever. I said knowing that aniki's right. people barely see me serious or pissed off often. Only once in elementary school and that make people freeze the moment they see me the next times. That was long ago.

"Hikaru, Shou's right. You change when you're serious that it's kind of scary. Like the air around you is frozen or something. It sent chills to my poor bone" Grandpa said with a pale face.

"Ohh grandpa, don't be such melodramatic" I said while smirking into my playful self.

"Hikaru! Hikaru! Hikaru!" Shou-nii is being an idiot again by hugging me so tight right now. Idiot, if you don't let me go, I'll suffocate right now!

"A-aniki! Let go!" I squeeze out, barely while panting hard for breathe. Aniki no baka! I glared at him making him freeze for a minute.

"Hikaru..." aniki pouted with a pale face.

"Argg... do that again and I make sure that you won't be able to sleep tonight" I threatened, which work like magic.

"Hai."Is all the answered from aniki as his whole body froze instantly.

"Okay, grandpa, could you make sure to close all the doors and window? I don't want anyone ear dropped on us" I explain.

"Sure" He said while making his way toward the living room and the pouch. A minute later, he come back with a thumbs up.

"All done!" He claimed smiling.

"Okay, take a seat grandpa. What I'm about to say will never make it outside of his room. Understand guys?" I asked glaring at grandpa and then aniki while the two of them, nodded their head like there's no tomorrow.

"Okay, aniki, because you wanna go to America, I with three plans with nine subplans that you must complete when you are there. Okay?" I asked while handing out three sheets of paper.

Aniki and grandpa take a couple of seconds to scan through the paper. And then, grandpa pale considerately while aniki just froze on the spot.

"Hikaru, are you serious?" Asked grandpa palely and a little shaken.

"Of course" I said with a smirk.

Aniki is still hasn't moved from his previous frozen state. So I clapped my hands together in front of him to snapped him out.

"H-hikaru... this plan... how did you come up with it?" Aniki asked a little way to pale.

"Huh? Obviously from thinking about it. How else do you think of plans like that?" I snapped back. What the hell. That's your question? I know that the plan is a little overboard but like. Do you have to be so criticism?

"I... Hikaru... this plan doesn't include you?" Aniki asked anxiously.

"No. I told you that already aniki. For this plan to work, I have to be in Japan while you take actions in America. And beside, mom and dad wouldn't let me go with you if that's your question" I answered firmly.

"Yeah that's right. Huh? Ohh... we forgot about mom and dad! Will they let me go to America thought?!" Shouhen exclaimed while nearly tearing out his hair, I stopped him before he can pull out his hair thought. After All, a pretty boy without his hair is too much...

"Aniki! Stop that! I already have a plan for you to convinced them! Geez, your an idiot sometimes..." I pout while holding his hand from grabbing his hair out.

"Really? Hikaru, really?" Aniki asked unsure.

"Yes! You just have to told them that you got a recommendation from the principle and find a programs that allow you . Geez, I know this is going to happen. Here, the documents for it" I said while shaking my head and handling a stack of paper from the folder to him.

"Hikaru, but won't an exchange programs be better?" Asked grandpa.

"No, grandpa. One thing, aniki will have to lived with a family there and that isn't good. Two, we can't take action for the plans if aniki have to lived with someone. Three, I already rented an apartment near a college and high school there for aniki. So no, aniki will have to live by himself for a while. Don't worry, aniki's a good cook and knows the responsibility around the house so he won't have to starve" I joked.

After that, we talk for a while as I explain the necessary procedures.

Flashback ended

8PM Shindou's House

I remember that after that, Grandpa and aniki went to discuss their game and I went to sleep.

and then we stay with grandpa for a whole two weeks; grandpa was playing go with aniki and then they both try to teaches me but I got bored and nearly destroyed the goban by flipping it over aniki's head. After that, they both lets me alone while they play. I take that times to organized necessary documents for aniki and use the extra times left to work on programs and crack code for grandpa.

At the end of the two weeks, I wrote out five programs, hack into five country's top secret files, destroyed tens virus and created five news virus by the named of D.I.N.(Destination International Named), S.T.S. (Snow Time Signature), YOU( Yellow Range Universe), Flashpoint, and Ancient.

D.I.N is use only when people are trying to hack into the japanese computer system, which trace them and leach into them like a bomb waiting for is they active, is only in a matter of minutes for the whole network that the attacker use to shut down and shut down for good. then it erase its trace without any evidences left.

S.T.S is use like a time signature as its name apply. when the computer that got this virus goes off, a clock and snows will be falling down with a limit of times for the supercomputer to counter it. If failed, the virus will automatically erase all data within the last six months and then erase its own trace. If the supercomputer win, then the virus leave a presents of three programs for the computer, with it for updating.

YOU is a virus that killed off all of the opponents network by making the screen froze and then show a universe in yellow that stretch for a showtimes of ten minuted full. By that times, everything in the supercomputer is deleted and gone with its traces. Nothing is left.

Flashpoint work like a worm and slowly gather data while killing of the opponents computer; that include their name, address, social number, and every other little details. by the times that the firewall noticed that something is wrong, its already too late.

Ancient is a very rarely use program, instead of attacking like a virus, it helps strengthen the computer against virus and other stuff. there's a limited to the number of computer that Ancient can takes place upon. Only 500 computers in the whole world. which is why every hacker and crackers wants their hands on it.

all of the virus that I have created back then are the last one that I created. With the plans still sits in motion, I can't create any new or old virus, its part of the plans.

With that, all I being doing is going to school, writing new programs for grandpa, created games, and acting like any normal kids of 15 years old.

Man... is being nearly 4 hours now. When are they gonna be home. Ahh! I'm bored. I'm deathly bored! geez! where are they?!

Just as I was thinking of this, the door slide open and a voices so familiar shouted out.

"Hikaru! I'm back! Hikaru?! where are you?" Running into the house is none other then my brother, who, it seem, it still the same old baka-idiot. which is good and bad at the same time.

When I see him, I froze there immediately. wanna know why? well, guess what? My idiot brother is no longer looking like a pretty boy. No, he look like a very much male that make me doubt my eyes for a second. I mean, I barely recognized him now. Like, seriously?

Shouhen Shindou: Round face with no hair on sight, Hairstyle is short cut like australia style, Height? well, lets see, 6 feet 4 inches all. body structure? well tan with wide shoulders and muscle that fit him perfectly. not big or too small. Just right.

If I didn't know better, I'll say that he's a foreign. That though stop as soon as it come up with because aniki just run right into me hugging the air out of me.

"Arg... Shou-nii...can't breathe!..." I exclaim while at the same times pushing him away and keeping it at that.

"Hikaru..." Aniki say softly as if he's going to cry. Not good, don't even thinking of crying!

"Aniki... Welcome back home." I said softly as i try my best to smile lovely. Which work like magic once again. How did I know? well, that's because Shou-nii just froze with eyes opened so big that you can clearly see his green eyes and long eyelashes.

"Aniki?" he still frozen.

"Aniki" I try again, louder this time as I wave my hand infront of his face. Okay, this is getting old.

"Aniki?!" I shouted as I snapped my finger at the same times. That work as aniki blink a couple of times before coming out of his dazeness.

"Hikaru..." he started then stop.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Your hair... I mean your bang..." he trail off again.

"Yes, I dye my bang when you left five years ago. Any problem?" I asked now very much annoyed. Gosh, I wanna kick aniki in the area where the sun doesn't shine to.

"You look... adorable"

"…"

"..."

"Are you an idiot?" I asked feeling a little embarrassed. Of course, anyone is going to be embarrassed when someone who is very much the definition of male and handsome is saying that to you.

I swear that my face's properly bright red right now, not that aniki can tell that. Afterall, with mom and dad trying to always embarrassed me in school, I learned how to hide behind my poker face in more than one ways.

"Hikaru, you'd growth... but why are you still so short? And adora-" before aniki can finished that sentence I already smack him in the head and, if looks could killed, glare at him in more than warning. With a glare that literally said; finish that sentence and you will be more than sorry that you ever mention it.

Well, that work like magic, instantly shutted his mouth with his hands over his mouth.

"Hikaru? Shouhen? Come over to the kitchen guys!" My mom shouted from the kitchen. As me and aniki make our way toward kitchen, mom and dad were sitting on one side of the table while me and aniki sit in another side, looking a little curious and a little worry at the same time.

"Mom? What's wrong?" I asked curiously.

"Mother? Father? Is something wrong?" Anikinwas getting more and more nervous as mom and dad look at and then look at us slowly. The pressure me nervous as well.

Before anyone of our parents opened their mputh to say anything, the phone ring and mom excuse herself to pick it up.

The kitchen got so quiet when mom leftt that aniki was shiftingly moving every couple of second. Damn, he's making me nervous too.

"Aniki, stop moving around. You're making me nervous!" I said while elbowing him. Aniki glanced at me and noticed that I'm pretty calm so nothing is properly wrong or anything.

When mom come back and sit in her sit, she was smiling. That can't be good.

"Hikaru. Shouhen. Your father and I had decided that we will be going to our anniversary vocations for one month. During that times, Hikaru I want you to stay over with grandpa because Shouhen have to take care of some important things for his company that's moving here" my mother annouced.

What the hell? That's what she wanted to tell us? Scared me there for a second. I thought that someone was ganna die or something.

I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding.

"Mom, what a way to scared someone with this" I said sarcastically at mom while she just smile at dad. It seems like they planned this for a while now. Well, there's mothing I can do about that.

"Yes, mother. You scare us for a moment there" Shouhen-nii said right after I let out my breathe.

"But mom, where's he's going to stay?" I asked completely curios and none of a devil in sight.

Aniki froze. Again.

What is going on? Mom seen to be very surprise by my question. Why? Is it because she didn't think of that herself?

"Hikaru, what are you talking about? Shouhen will be staying with his WIFE of course."

What? I must have heard wrong.

"W-what?" I asked numbly.

"H-hikaru" aniki looks at if he's just got caught cheating on his wife.

What the fuck?! His married and he dodnt even bothered to informed his one and only brother?! I see... is it because he think that I might don't like her or what?! GOSH! I felt so betray! It hurts like a knife just stab into my very being!

Without a word, I stand up so fast that it knock down the chair and walk quietly into the living room, making my way up the stairs.

"Hikaru! Hikaru! W-wait! Please, Hikaru!" Aniki begged.

Wait, I don't think I should call him aniki. Right, he's married. And he didn't even bothered to at least give me a call!

Opening the door so hard and then slamming just hard. I slided down on the door and stay there for what seems like eternal.

←0°0—0°0 0°0—0°0→

Third Person View.

Without a sound from Hikaru's room, Shouhen was panicking downstairs as he run to Hikaru's room. Upon his door, Shouhen was panting hard like he has just run a marathon. Knocking hard into Hikaru's door, yet nothing was heard from inside. Shouhen called and called again and again and again, yet his most precious person wasn't making a sound.

"Hikaru! Onegai, open the door please!" He begged again and again. Not knowing what else to do, he use his last ideas. By then he was already crying a pool oif tears on Hikaru's doorsteps.

"Hikaru, if you don't opened the door right now. I am going to break in" he warned. Yet, nothing happen. Not even the sound of breathing was heard. It was making Shouhen worry and going mad at the same time.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Still no answer.

"Hikaru?" He softly whispered. Yet nothing was heard. Not the footsteps or even the sounds of yelling or named calling.

"Hikaru?! Opened the door right now!" He yelled. Yet nothing. Thinking that Hikaru might faint or worse, do something stupid. Shouhen raise his poosition into a standard position as he planned to smash the door opened. However just before he can lift his feet the door open and a boy carrying a backpack on his shoulder walk past him in a soft flash.

His eyes. Hikaru?…

Without any word or sound, Hikaru walk past Shouhen and went to the kitchen as talking can be heard for a couple of second before the front door opened and close without any sound. A woman's voice can be heard calling his son in worry as she open the door and called him louder. Yet, no answer was heard back.

←0°0—0°0 0°0—0°0→

Shouhen POV:

Hikaru? Oh my god. His eyes. Is not just my imagination right? What have I done?

As tears fall down his face, Shindou Shouhen's heart break into million pieces as he break down and cry in from of Hikaru's room.

Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Please forgive me. Hikaru. Hikaru...

Hugging himself like a ball in front of Hikaru room. Sobbing sound can be heard all the way to the kitchen.

As both of the parents watched the scene, they both don't know what they should do to make anything better. All they can do was worry and hope. Worry for both of their sons amd hope that Hikaru and Shouhen will come back into their usual tactics.

←0°0—0°0 0°0—0°0→

Okay, first thing: I know that this chapter is long and the story is way to different. But I don't care. I wanna write so I wrote.

Second: this story might be confusing, for me too.

Third: thank you who is reading this. Thanks for the times that you spent reading it.

Reviews/critism are welcome. Hope you like this chapter. part, I was crying when writing it... hehehe...

Ja!

→Windying←


End file.
